


I Don't Believe in Rumors, I Believe in You.

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, this is my first fic how do I tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Legends tell about the magical powers of the fae, and how they guide human spirits. Bede didn’t believe that nonsense. He wanted to believe in something real, he didn't expect to fall in love.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

There have always been rumors and myths surrounding the fairy type. Bede didn’t find them much different, not that he really understood. He couldn’t find a certain connection with the creatures like others could. He blamed it on his upbringing, he was never able to find that special connection with anyone, let alone the creatures that roamed their land. That's why when the chairman, the only person he felt cared about him, threw him aside the way he did, he felt lost. After the events involving Eternatus and losing to his rival, he found himself confided to the comforting residence of Ballonlea, more specifically its gym. Opal had given him a room to stay in and some challenges every now and again from other gym members. It wasn’t bad. He was grateful he had somewhere nice to stay and things to do, but something was off. That lonesome feeling kept catching up to him, no matter what he tried. He fumbled around with his Hatterene's pokeball, while the pokemon itself was resting soundly in its own bed in the corner of his room. “What do I have to do?” He whispered to himself, “I want to feel that connection with you, I do.” He stared down at the ball in his hands. “It comes so easily to everyone else, so why not me? This gym, my team, It’s all I have left really. You understand, don’t you?” He turned towards the Hatterene, still resting soundly. He huffed, his stomach still uneasy. “Another sleepless night, I suppose.”

There wasn’t much natural light in the town of Ballonlea, the sky covered by treetops and overgrown forest, the town relied on electricity and of course, the glowing light provided by the forest and its mythical creatures. The residence thought of the fairy types as something special, something mythical. Legends go on about the magical powers of the fae, and how they guide human spirits. Bede didn’t believe that nonsense, from what he remembered his fairy types only guide him in losing battles. The garden lights flew on, signaling it was morning. He threw some pyjamas on, at least he could pretend everything was going well, and to convince Opal he was sleeping. He glanced at his phone, a message from Hop.

From: Hop  
To: Marnie, Gloria, Bede

Hi everyone! Sorry for messaging you all so early in the morning but I think we should catch up! I haven’t seen most of you since the tournament and i'm sure we could take some photos or something with our Pokemon. Maybe even have a couple of friendly battles?

Sent 5:06

Hop. Bede thought. Hop, of all people. If the legends about fae were true, he doubted they were guiding him the right way. The last thing he wanted to do was see his rivals again, especially in his condition. A part of Bede was ashamed, when he and Hop were both starting out in their training Bede was a rather arrogant person. He’d like to think that he’d changed since then, but part of him feels like his rivals feel bad for him, especially after the incident with Rose. Bede had no reason to be prideful anymore, what did he have? A sigh escaped his lips, and he caught his Hatterene stirring. “Hey Hatterene, good morning.” He greeted cheerfully, his companion responded with its shrill and shuffled on its bed. “You’re fairy, aren’t you? Are the myths about you true?” The creature did nothing but stare at him cheerfully. “Let's say they were, hypothetically. If you could lead the spirits of humans and decide their fate, and connect with them the way no other creatures can. Why won’t you with me?” No response, he huffed. “I mean, it’s not really fair is it? I’m trying, I really am Hatterene. What am I supposed to do? What’s my purpose? Anything, give me anything!” 

After a few still moments, the creature giggled in its shrill voice, playing around in Bede’s room, it rested up against where his legs fell from the bed. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” He shuddered, small sobs escaping his lips. “Why am I here?” The Hatterene smiled, confused, and pushed up against the boys legs again. It cooed softly, and tapped against Bede’s phone. “What?” He cried, snatching the phone away from his partner. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at his device, the screen glowing with notifications.

From: Gloria  
To: Hop, Marie, Bede

I’d love to hang out! I’m free today, how about you guys? We could all meet at Circhester.

Sent 5:20

From: Marnie  
To: Hop, Gloria, Bede

I’m free, I’ll come too.

Sent: 5:23

He looked at his phone, then his Hatterene, then back at his phone.

“Screw it, why not?”

From: Bede  
To: Hop, Gloria, Marnie

I’ll be there soon.

Sent: 5:29


	2. Chapter 2

Hop fumbled around in the kitchen cupboards. “Hey Hop, it’s not like you to be up so early!” His older brother cheered from the other side of the room. “Morning Lee.” He replied with a yawn. If he was being honest, he didn’t expect everyone to accept his invitation. Or for that matter, a certain someone to reply at all. Hop had Bede on his mind was all, they hadn’t really spoken and from what he could tell, the fairy type challenger didn’t like him much. Maybe he was wrong, he thought, maybe Bede just wanted to see them again like Hop did. “So why are you up at 5:00 Hopscotch?” His older brother chuckled, grabbing cereal from the top shelf, the one that Hop was trying to reach. “Erm, I dunno” He dismissed the former champion. Truth be told, Hop was feeling father lonely after the tournament and his last battle with his rival, Gloria. Sure, Sonia gave him things to do in the lab and gave him a bit of a social life. But it wasn’t the same, not like the interactions he had with peers back in those weeks. He thought maybe Bede felt the same way. He didn’t know much about the other boys' situation, but he was aware of what happened with Rose. He wanted to see how he was, or at least become a bit friendlier with the fairy trainer. Maybe this was his chance.

6:45, he’s making his way to Circhester. He shouldn’t be the one anxious, seeing as he’s the one who invited them here. Maybe it was because everyone would be there, he wasn’t sure. He wanted things to go smoothly. He could feel soft butterflies in his stomach but he chose to ignore them. 

He saw Gloria, standing idle near the front of the town. He waved her down, his anxiety fading. “Hey Hop! How are things at the lab?” The current champion cheered. “It’s going good, thanks.” He sat with Gloria down on a bench, she let her companion Zamazenta out of its pokeball. “How’s your Zacian? They’re great pokemon, but honestly Zamazenta is having a hard time fitting in my room.” Hop chuckled at that. “I know what you mean! And Zacian is so loud.” He releases the creature from its ball. The two mythical pokemon greet each other with howls. They let them play for a while, then Gloria speaks again. “Say, yours is a fairy type right?” He nodded. “Do you think that saying about the fairy types is true?” She asked. Hop scrunched his face up in thought. “I don’t know, I’ve never actually believed in those rumours. Zacian doesn’t really guide me, but they like communicating with me, that's for sure.” His Zacian howled happily from where it was rested beside Zamazenta. He turned back to his friend, “I think that's just Zacian’s bold nature.” Gloria smiled gently. “I’d like to think that the legend is true, don’t you think? It’s like your pokemon are looking after you. Maybe Zacian will help you find something you’ve always been looking for, they’re probably good at sniffing things out too!” She poked the sword pokemon’s nose gently with her finger, “Boop!” Hop laughed clutching his stomach, he admired Gloria for being able to show her opinion as well as being humorous.

“There’s Marnie!” She exclaimed, waving down the path to where Marnie was approaching, a few moments later Bede came into sight as well. “Hi guys, hi!” The champion cheered. She really was a champion with a personality to match. She instantly began conversation with the four of them. Hop turned to Bede, awkwardly holding his arm. “Hi Bede.” He smiled back. “Hey.” 

For a while they were just catching up with one another, general conversation. In the back of his head, the dark haired boy wanted to know why Bede had come. He had invited him, of course, but he figured he would have mocked him like he usually would, or just ignored the message he had sent them. Gloria went on to ask Marnie some questions, and Hop felt compelled to talk.

“Well, I haven’t seen you in a while.” Hop shrugged.

“I know.”

The former champion’s brother chuckled nervously, “Um, how have you been?”

Bede’s face altered slightly. “Fine. I’m fine.”

Hop huffed lightly. This was going to be harder than he thought. “What are the fairy types like? I only have one on my team, I know Ballonlea is practically infested with them.” He waited patiently for Bede’s reply. He studied the boy's face carefully. He looked lost, maybe even a bit sad, but maybe that was just his neutral face. His nose scrunched up, “Um, they’re okay? They’re not anything spectacular. My pokemon are very curious and mischievous, I suppose that’s just a trait.” Hop smiled at the boy, at least he was making conversation, he thought back to what Gloria had said earlier. “Do you believe in the myths surrounding fairy types?” Bede looked at him, a little bit shocked. “I- I don’t know.” He shook his head. “No, I don’t.” He finished. Hop looked at the other quizzically, but decided not to say anything. “Gloria thinks my Zacian is trying to guide me, but I just think all fairy types are friendly.” Bede scoffed, “The fae are nothing but friendly, my Hatterene has a mind of its own, it will do whatever it wants without giving a thought about me.” He huffed. The purple haired boy had a smile on his face. “What? Why are you smiling?” Hop let out a breathy chuckle, “Sounds a bit funny, you like your pokemon though, don’t you?” Bede looked down at his pokeball. “Well-” A pause. “Yeah. Yes I do.” This made him smile, softly. The fairy trainer lowered his eyes again, “Alright stop smiling, makes you look like a right moron.” He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly a great writer, feel free to point out mistakes I've made, because I'm sure there are some.


	3. Chapter 3

Bede sits quietly on the bench with the other 3 trainers for a moment, he thinks about what Hop had said. “Do you believe in the myths surrounding fairy types?” That had to be a coincidence. If it wasn’t, what were the fairy types trying to do in the first place? The Ballonlea trainer stared down at his partners pokeball for a moment, before releasing it. The Hatterene greeted him with its signature shrill voice. Hop turned back to him. “Oh! You let them out, you do like them!” He smiled cheerfully. “Yes, yes I like my pokemon.” He replied halfheartedly, still thinking. How do the fairies help guide their trainers anyway, what could Hatterene do? “You okay mate?” The dark haired boy asked, Bede snapped back to reality. “I’m okay.” He huffed. “Well, Gloria just asked if you wanted to get ice cream dude.” Hop gestured his hand halfheartedly. “Oh- uh sure.” 

The group made their way over to the ice cream store close to the gym. Bede sees little snoms resting by the path, enjoying the warmer air that the sun was bringing. The woman at the counter beamed with joy, “Greetings champion! What can I get for you?” Gloria smiled awkwardly, “No need for that, could I please have a rainbow scoop! What do you want Marnie?” The dark type user gives the woman at the counter a soft smile. “Mint please.” The two girls look back at the boys standing behind them, waiting for them to order. “Can I get strawberry flavor?” The dark haired boy asked, “I’ll have candy floss.” Bede finished. The four grabbed their ice cream and left. “Where should we sit?” Asked Marnie, her Morpeko sitting happily on her shoulder, reaching out for her ice cream. “I feel like the best place to go would be the Hero’s Bath. Wouldn’t you guys agree?” The other three members nodded. They made their way down to the bath, which was empty. The only noise being small ripples and the white noise of steam evaporating from the hot water.

The group dipped their toes in, chatting with casual banter. “Have you gotten taller Hop?” The champion asked. “I think so! Maybe one day I’ll be as tall as Lee!” While Bede was left to his thoughts. He peered at his Hatterene resting on the other side of the bath with the other trainers companions. They were looking at him, happily. Maybe Hatterene was trying to help him. The fairy trainer shook the thought from his head, he was the one who agreed to come. He didn’t find the group entirely intolerable, they were all very kind to him. Maybe it was Bede who just needed to put more effort into socialization, to find something that would satisfy him. 

“I’m going to take off my jacket, the steam is too hot.” Hop’s words brought him out from his thoughts. He watched the other boy stand up and put his jacket in the back of the steamed room. Then slide back in next to the boy with a pink outfit. He must have caught him staring, as he flashed him a toothy smile. Bede felt something strange, almost reassured by the others' smile. He ignored that feeling. “Your message from before said you wanted to battle.” He told him bluntly, trying to get the boy to stop smiling, just for a second. “Oh yeah! Is that why you came.” Bede huffed, he felt worried. He didn’t want Hop to think he joined them just for the chance to battle. “No, no! Of course not.” He raised his voice awkwardly. This caught the attention of the two girls, Bede wasn’t one to usually raise his voice. “You’re alright mate, we can battle.” Hop taped him on the shoulder lightly before standing and calling over his Zacian. The beautiful creature made its way over to the side of the former champions brother. “I’ll be using Zacian, I won’t go easy on you!” This made Bede smirk, “And I won’t either, don’t worry Hop.” His Hatterene scattered over to his side. The girls watched eagerly from their spot resting on the edge of the bath. 

The battle didn’t last long, Bede’s Hatterene going down after a few strong steel moves from the mythical dog. He scoffed. “If only I had a fire type.” There was a pause, even though he lost he still felt content. “I’ll get you next time.” The other boy flashed his signature smile, “I’m sure you will, but I should probably get going now. Lee wants to hang out.” With that, he returned his Zacian to its ball and sped off “Bye everyone!” He chanted. The two girls waving and smiling. “Hey Gloria, do you think we could battle too?” The champion nodded happily to the question, both girls grabbing their pokemon. “Do you want to watch Bede?” Gloria asked him. “No thank you, I should get going too. They both said their goodbyes and the fairy type trainer collected his things. Just before he left, he noticed a jacked by the end of the room. Hop’s jacket. “Shit.” He whispered. The other two trainers had already begun their battle, he scooped the jacket up in his arms and walked away. He’d have to let Hop know he’d forgotten it.

After making his was through the Glimwood Tangle, he grabbed some basic food from the local store and went into the gym. He was surprised to find Opal idling by the main floor. “Hi Opal.” Bede greeted her, making his way to the door. “Hold on a second Bede, where have you been?” The older woman asked. “Erm- with a few friends? I didn’t have any challenges today.” He smiled nervously. “I’m aware boy, I just didn’t know you were going to see friends. Are they the ones that challenged the Gym back during the tournament?” Bede nodded. “I see. This is good, boy, you need some good friends.” This was the last thing he needed to hear, he was tired from not being able to sleep last night and had just made the effort to go and see people. “Yes I have good friends madame. I’m going to my room now.” Opal huffed, but he noticed the slight smile on her face. Maybe she had noticed how he was the past few days, even though he was trying to hide it. He reached his room and made himself some lunch. Sitting at his desk, he opened his Rotom phone, scrolling through his contacts he found Hop’s and messaged him before he forgot. 

From: Bede  
To: Hop

Hi Hop, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you left your jacket back at Circhester. I brought it back with me so that a stranger wouldn’t take it. Do you want me to mail it to you or get a flying taxi to bring it over?

Sent: 1:54

Bede closed his phone and finished his lunch quietly. He gave his Hatterene a potion and checked his phone again. No new messages. He shuffled around in his bag to grab some snacks for his companion when he pulled out Hops jacket. A little bit crumpled but none the less in perfect condition. “This is Hop’s, Hatterene.” He pulled the jacket away from them as they tried to investigate it. The pokemon giggled cheerfully. Bede put it down on the desk and the Hatterene moved up to touch the fur on it. “This is why we can’t have nice things.” He scoffed. The creature looked back at him expectantly, “Some rubbish legend you’re supposed to be. What are you doing now?” His Hatterene pulled the jacket down to the floor to fully grab his attention, Bede whipped his head around and the pokemon giggled again. “You’re not helping! You’re not guiding me you pest!” Still, a smile was plastered on their face. “You weren’t guiding me, I’m already friends with Hop, what more could you want?” Bede looked over at his phone, which was now vibrating, whatever conversation he was having was forgotten. A new message appeared.

From: Hop  
To: Bede

No way! The flying taxis are way too expensive. Why don’t we meet up some time later in the week and you can just return it? Or I can come and pick it up myself.

Sent 2:21

Bede scoffed, of course this was going to happen. It wasn’t the fae pokemon doing this, it was just luck on Hop’s side. He carefully typed.

From: Bede  
To: Hop

I’m free all week. Opal put me off challengers for a while.

Sent 2:24

Hop’s reply was almost instant.

From: Hop  
To: Bede

How about tomorrow? Or is that too late notice for you?

Sent 2:25

He laughed a little, he had just told the other he was free for crying out loud. He looked at his Hatterene, and his smile dropped. “You didn’t do this, I’m arranging it on my own. See? I’m doing things without you.” He poked his tongue out immaturely.

From: Bede  
To: Hop

Tomorrow it is.

Sent 2:27


	4. Chapter 4

Hop scrolled away on his Rotom phone, he had just finished breakfast and was about to make his way upstairs. “Hey Hop! Up early again, what a champ!” His brother cheered when he saw him. “Ugh, Lee. I’m going out again.” Hop was definitely not a morning person, usually he’d be asleep till lunch. “Going out? Has my little brother got a girlfriend?” Leon teased. Hop threw a pillow at him. “No Leon! Shut up!” The former champion chuckled. “Or boyfriend? It was around your age I first had a crush on Raihan…” Hop threw another pillow, this one actually hitting the man. “Get out!” Leon finally made an exit with a dopey smile still plastered on his face. Hop huffed, remembering the first time Raihan visited their house, Hop had just turned 9, he still has the habit of fake gagging whenever his brother would talk about the dragon trainer. 

Hop got changed into some partially formal clothes and made his way down the path to his town. He sat idly at the train station, his train was a little late. He had arranged to meet Bede in the wild area, possibly to look for new pokemon. Just before his train arrived, Hop noticed something in the stall. An assortment of rare looking balls in a box wrapped like a gift, he bought one from the counter, as well as buying himself a couple new ultra balls. 

He arrived twenty or so minutes late, seeing as his train was behind schedule. Morning mist shrouded the forest, and Hop had to squint in order to see the other boy waiting. “Hey Bede!” He called, the other boy turned his head abruptly. “Hi.” He hummed, standing behind one of the groves trees, holding his Hattrene’s ball. Hop grinned “I got you something.” Bede scoffed, “You shouldn’t have…” He turned his head, “Besides, I didn’t get you anything.” Hop’s smile grew wider. “Well it’s a gift! Technically you’re giving me a jacket.” He chuckled and handed the box to the lighter haired boy. He examined it for a moment before stammering. “Wh- what?!” He huffed, averting his gaze. “What’s wrong?” Hop asked quizzically, “Why is it covered in pink hearts? I-” Hop blushed madly at the realisation, he really should be more careful about what he does. “No! No! It’s not like that! They were discounted, I just thought you’d like some new balls.” Bede huffs, “Okay…” Why did he feel a pang of disappointment? It was because of the other boys' reaction, but it wasn’t like he liked him. It was just a misunderstanding. Hop pushed those feelings to the back of his head. “Well, I thought we could go pokemon catching, since it’s still early morning. And I think I read somewhere that mist attracts fairy types, right?” The other boys lips form a smile, handing Hop his jacket. “Yeah, they do actually.” The dark haired boy beams at the other, “All right, let’s go!”

A couple of hours later, Hop finds he hasn’t caught anything. None of the creatures they encountered spiked any interest in him. Bede on the other hand, almost seemed exited. They had come across a multitude of fairies, and Bede seemed curious about them all. “An Impidimp.” The fairy type trainer notified the other, “They’re probably the most mischievous pokemon you’ll ever meet.” Hop raised an eyebrow, “Really? They’re just small, have you ever had one.” Bede chuckled lightly. “Nope, I don’t think I’d be able to put up with one anyway. They live everywhere in Ballonlea. They love taking food and playing tricks on trainer’s pokemon. If you ever come to Ballonlea again keep your partners in their balls.” The ex champions brother let himself laugh. “Sounds like you have fun, though.” He finds a smile on the others face, “Yeah, I do.” There's a comfortable silence for a while, the two watching the creature move freely in the while area before Hop speaks up again. “I suppose I will be visiting Ballonlea again sometime soon.” His friend turns to face him, “Why’s that?” The dark haired boy smiles cheekily. “Well I’ll want to see you some more, hey?” Bede processes what the other had said before abruptly turning his head and puffing out a breath. “I suppose.” He mumbles. “Aw hey, you were in such a good mood earlier, what did I do?” The light haired boy looks at him with a scowl, “You’re teasing, you’re a goof. I don’t know how we became friends in the first place.” Hop raised his eyebrow in question, “What do you mean?” The other sighed. “I don’t know, I feel like if we hadn’t met during tournament times, we might not have been friends.” Hop doesn’t say anything, waiting for the other continue. “I- erm. I know I was a bit arrogant before. What with me trying to prove myself to the chairman and doing some questionable things. I know this might sound silly, I felt a bit lonely for a while, it got me thinking about that rumor surrounding the fairy types. I though ‘how could fae possibly help guide me?’ And then, I don’t know, I got that message from you.” There was silence, Hop didn’t know how to respond. “It’s silly, I know. It was probably just a coincidence.” Bede muttered. “Maybe, but y’know, it wasn’t like they made you come, you wanted to right?” The fairy gym trainer nods slowly, “And I invited you because I wanted you to come! We-” Hop paused, his feelings from before returning to his mind, he took a breath. “... I like you.” There’s silence again, Hop didn’t know what he was thinking, he just felt like he should say it. Even if there’s nothing romantic left, he felt like the other boy deserved some attention. Especially after what he had said, about feeling out of sorts. After what felt like an eternity, he responded. “Thank you. I like you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

The two said their goodbyes after a few more moments of being together, Bede felt a few feelings tug at his heart, feeling that he wasn’t used to. It’s not like he liked Hop like that, a few things that day had turned into misunderstandings. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it, and about the other day. He held the heart print box in his hands gently, the ride back on a flying taxi quiet if not for his thoughts. He tipped the taxi man and hopped off, landing on the familiar ground in the clearing of Ballonlea. Contently, he entered the gym only to see Opal again, similar to the first time he went out. “Oh- ! Hello again Opal.” Opals lips formed a smile, although it was hard for him to tell whether she was actually happy. “You went out again? With the same people?” Bede huffed anxiously. “Well yes, just Hop this time though.” The older woman nodded for a moment, before a shocked face replaced her smile. “W-what is it?” She chuckled rather lightly, “Well, when you talk about that Hop boy. You like him, don’t you?” Bede’s face flushed quickly to a darker red hue. “I- Well, I-” He puffed, averting her gaze. “I don’t know. I don’t know if he likes me. He gave me this.” He holds out the sleek box complimented with the pink lovey ribbon. He catches the others gasp, “Oh he has to like you! My boy, you are so young! It’s so sweet to see-” Bede interrupts the older trainer. “Hold on, hold on. I still don’t know if I like him yet. I’m-” He pauses, “...Thinking.” Opal shakes her head, while still holding a light smile. “Alright, boy. I won’t talk about it anymore.” The younger man meets her eyes again, “Yeah, thanks.” Nodding and then making his way to the gym’s field.  
Inside of the gym, he sets the box down on a bench, along with a spare pair of clothes. He moves in towards the center and releases his main partner, Hatterene. It greets him excitedly with its signature shrill. “Hey, Hatterene.” He greets the creature with a soft smile, as well as showing a little physical affection. It eagerly leaned into the boy’s hand. “Sorry if I’ve been treating you poorly lately, I do care about you.” His companion said nothing but smiled happily, Bede knowing it didn’t understand. “I was thinking, I dunno- we could do some training?” Hatterene cooed softly, its mouth opening into a wide smile. “Yeah?” He asked, not knowing if it could fully comprehend. Standing up, hoping it knew what he was doing. He sent out his Mawile, who was the most eager of any of his pokemon to train. Both creatures seemed to understand, starting out steady so that Bede would be able to control. The team went at it for much longer than he had ever done with them, really allowing them to gain experience, despite him feeling tired. He gave them a break to rest and brought out his phone, lazily browsing notifications. He stumbled across, believe it or not, a new text from Hop.

From: Hop  
To: Bede

Hey Bede, didn’t run into any Impidimps on the way home? I had fun today. : D !!

Sent 4:51

Something in his chest shifted. Christ, he wasn’t used to this. He looked back two his two companions, still resting. It almost felt like a crime, what he was doing. He felt like he didn’t deserve any of it, he shouldn’t have feelings. He huffed and began typing.

From: Bede  
To: Hop

They’ve killed me! I’m dying!! I had fun too.

Sent 4:59

He smiles softly, not knowing if the other would respond. He can make jokes, it’s not like he can’t make jokes. He just doesn’t do it often, especially since the time after the tournament. Maybe Hop was helping him, not the fae. It definitely wasn’t the fae. They train for a while more, Bede lost in the flow of battle, before he decided to call it off. It was almost 6:00, so he let his partners have a meal down in the general area of the gym where pokemon food, some uniforms, and training items were sold. He whipped out his phone while he waited on them to finish, looking at an unread message from his friend.

From: Hop  
To: Bede

Haha yeah? When should we have your funeral then mate? I’m free next week if you wanna do something again.

Sent 5:02

Bede replied quickly.

From: Bede  
To: Hop

As if I’d ever invite you to my funeral, even my dead body has standards!  
I’d like to see you again, would you maybe like to visit Ballonlea? Or I could come to yours.

Sent 5:56

Bede grinned a stupid grin. Look at him, arranging to do things and actually connecting with people. One-week-ago him wouldn’t believe it. He looked up to see his companions finished and returned them to their balls. Gathering his belongings he made his way to his room, checking his phone again once he arrived.

From: Hop  
To: Bede

I’d much rather come to Ballonlea than you come to my house, I literally live with the former champion, there is no peace.  
See you Wednesday, I know the gyms are closed that day.

Sent 6:00

The boy huffed, of course the other would know bits of information like this. It almost made him angry, almost, but oddly enough he still kept his smile. He didn’t need to respond to the message, things had been arranged, and he was beginning to feel exhaustion wash over him. He made himself another simple meal like the previous night. He didn’t need anything special, he found, most of the time he was content with an easy dinner. Besides, who knew where they were going to go when he met up with Hop again. He would rather make sure he has enough money to pay for anything they might be getting next week than grab some better food now. He lets the scene draw out, it’s not like he’s going anywhere. He thinks it's healthy to be left to your thoughts for a little while, let him analyse. He was peaceful in the silence of his room, doing much of nothing. But of course, the thoughts of a certain boy return. If the other did like him, did Bede even like him back? He lied back on his bed, fiddling with his hands. He hadn’t really thought of Hop that way before. He was, well, attractive, he supposed. But the main thing Bede thought about was how nice the other was, and his stupid smile. His stupidly cute smile. He shook the thought from his head and slapped his face. Hop had always been kind to him, even when he wasn’t necessarily nice in return. He looked back to the box he was given, his face turning red. Christ, did Hop actually like him? Did Bede make him feel bad? He slapped himself again. Shifting in the bed and deciding to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Prior to his get together with a certain someone, Hop took the time to relax, in the comfort of Potswick. His brother wouldn’t be home for a while, so the boy found he had some time to waste. Letting his two main partners, Zacian and Dubwool out, he sat along the stone fence leading down the hill and let out a sigh. He thought about their last encounter, it may have been a bit awkward but Bede didn’t seem to mind. It’s not as if Hop meant the gesture to be romantic, but something about that memory made his face go red. “I can’t like him.” Hop huffed, “It’s not fair on him, he’s been through so much. I’d just make things awkward between us, and I think I’m his only friend.” He said, to himself, seeing as the creatures couldn’t understand. “But,” The boy continued, “What if he did like me?” He looked again to his partners, not paying attention to his voice. “I don’t know, I don’t know.” He put his palms up to his cheeks. “I think… I want to like him.” He huffed, only his Zacian seemed to pay attention. “Thanks for the chat, then.” He closed his eyes, almost feeling sad for himself. He had admitted his feelings, but couldn’t act on them. He opened his eyes again when Zacian pushed up against his leg. “Hi mate.” He cheered, “What’s the matter?” The beast didn’t say anything, it wasn’t like it could, but it was still staring at Hop. “What? You can't understand what I’m saying, right?” His hands fell down to where Zacian sat, still pressed against his leg. “I’m going mad.” He sighed, holding the dog lightly. “Come on then guys, let’s go get some brunch”

The humble town of Potswick was always quiet. Hop supposed most people must like it that way but he wanted something more exciting. Only a few people were seen out, more creatures than people around. The boy still let his two companions roam free, there was plenty of space for them in the field, while making his way down to the grocers. There, the man running the store waved out to them. “Hi Hop, how are you?” Everyone knew each other here, especially him. Since he used to be the champions brother and all. He loves Leon, but it always felt like he was known as the brother, the shadow without a name. That’s why he felt grateful for his friends. Especially Bede, he had never even mentioned Leon. It made Hop feel more important, cared about in a sincere way. He then addressed the man. “Good thank you, cold morning isn’t it?” He put on his signature cheesy smile and let his friendliness take over. “Sure is. What do you need mate?” Hop thought for a second, “Just want to get some grub for my partners here,” Dubwool huffed a sound in response, “And probably something for me too.” The man smiled gently, “Right, make yourself comfortable then.” And returned to his desk.

Brunch was quiet too, he and his companions were really the only ones out now. He tried to focus on eating, but that bored him as well. He may have seemed silly for talking to his pokemon, but at least they were good listeners in a way. “I’m seeing him again, you know.” Projecting his voice to nobody in particular. “What if things become awkward?” He leaned back, staring up at the cold cloudy sky. “Do you think he enjoys it as much as I do? Maybe he feels bad for me, I wouldn’t blame him.” He huffed, taking a bite of his meal, not making eye contact with anyone. ‘I want… I want him to like me, but I’m not sure.” He mumbled, tapping his finger on the table, he was getting nervous. He was nervous about something that wouldn't even happen for a few days, christ, it wasn’t like him. He put one of his hands on his cheek, resting his arm on the table. His gaze returned to his companions, Dubwool finishing up its food, Zacian giving him a glare. “Don’t look at me like that, champ, you’ve had your food.” Zacian lowered its eyes and huffed, staring at Hop. “What? You angry at me?” The dog cooed gruffly in response, it was Hop’s turn to huff. “Alright then, grumpy. What's wrong?” The creature didn’t say anything, it wasn’t like it could. It sat down, almost lying, looking up at the boy from its side. “You can’t understand me, that's daft. I’m just talking to myself.” There was a silence, Hop stood up from his chair, making it screech lightly at the legs. He grabbed his bag, and signaled for his two friends to follow him. Zacian emitted a low gruff noise, almost like a growl. The boy blinked back at it in response. “I don’t understand Zacian!” He huffed, holding the dogs back. It seemed to calm it down a bit, but the mythical pokemon still stared at him, as if trying to tell him something. 

“Is it Bede? Is that it?” Zacian nodded it’s head frantically. Hop stood in awe, his mouth almost dropping, he kept his hand rested on the beast's back, but loosened his grip slightly. “So you do know him by name? Do you understand anything I was saying before?” He breathed, in the corner of his eye he saw his Dubwool up ahead on the path, obviously growing impatient. His other partner seemed to drop its gaze for a moment, before nodding again. Hop’s mouth formed at little ‘o’ at this response. “Really? Christ, really?” The only reply he got was a huff before his companion flicked away his hand and started to trudge up the path. Hop followed eagerly, “Wait, but do you think he likes me?” Zacian kept trotting along, only rolling its eyes. “How much can you understand? Is it because you’re fae?” The dog nodded and made a gruff noise, “Can Bede translate it or something? Do his types talk to him?” Zacian didn’t respond, they had made their way back to the house and Dubwool butted eagerly at the gate that contained his paddock. “I get it you’re tired, I’ll talk to Bede about it later.” The mythical beast only let out a breathy noise in response, but it seemed to understand. Hop let his Dubwool into the paddock, where it happily sat, the boy held out his ball to the Zacian questioningly, to receive a nod from his companion, and returned it.

**Author's Note:**

> hashahahshjh this is my first fanfiction ever !! part of me is hoping nobody reads its because i have no idea what im doing :/ !!!!!


End file.
